


Black Lace

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Office Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: Mulder finds something personal of Scully’s at the worst possible time.





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a short fic where Mulder finds Scully's underwear in his pocket? 💕
> 
> I planned for this to be short and sweet and just skip the smut, but then I figured, why do something like that?

——

The clang of his belt buckle rang through the quiet office that housed the FBI’s most unwanted. An impatient rustling of suit jackets and undergarments being shucked to the floor through breathless pants proved the _ most unwanted _theory to be most definitely wrong. 

“Dammit, Muld- _ oh God! _” 

Mulder yanked her skirt up over her hips, seeing that her panties had magically disappeared well before her lips claimed his. 

“Scul-” he groaned as her tongue invaded his mouth with a pent up hunger only seven years of starvation could cause. 

Armed with the intimate knowledge of exactly how each other’s bodies felt as they made love in the middle of the night, they’d worked themselves into a frenzy already that morning. Of course the familiar sexually charged dance they’d done for years had been ample foreplay: them bantering over coffee; the lingering touches in the elevator; her perching her tight, rounded little ass cheek on the desk as the heat of her body warmed his own had him teetering on the edge of control. His excitement for what would come later had been rising and clouding what little rational mind he had like smoke from a flame. And as he stared into the growing black depths of her dilated eyes, her fingers frantically tugging down his boxers, he was about to fly the fuck over it.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” Scully breathed against his jaw, dragging her tongue up to his ear to suck the tender flesh between her teeth. 

“No, we shouldn’t,” he groaned into the column of her neck. Her small hand slipped its way up under his shirt, nails digging half moons along the bare of his back, and instantly, Mulder’s backing her against the wall with a bruising grip on her hip bones. The deep moan she released into his half-open mouth told him that _ yes, they really should _.

He hitched one bare thigh up over his arm, pinning her knee to her breast, and she gasped, “But, please, don’t stop,” against his bottom lip. Because he had absolutely no intention of doing so, he ground the granite length of himself against the exposed heat of her. 

“Won’t stop…” Scully tugged him closer by the knot of the tie he knew she hated, panting from what he’d quickly learned was anticipation of his cock filling her until her eyes rolled. “Never,” he promised, slowly sheathing himself until his hips held flush against her ass. 

The sting of Scully’s heel scraped across the back of his ass, teasing him with a salacious roll of her hips. He felt her smirk grow at the corner of his mouth as she countered deviously, “Then prove it.”

Mulder’s hips snapped up into her in response. Hard and deep. “Now who wants to believe?” He was happy to role reverse and provide his evidence driven partner with solid proof. One that echoed in rhythmic slapping of soft flesh colliding in fervor off the basement walls.

“Yeah, yeah… right there. Yesss,” Scully hissed with her backside jolting up and down the wall. 

Mulder knew this was going to be fast and furious. A quick, primal fuck before he would spend hours worshipping her body in his bed. 

_ “OhmyGod, _ oh…”

She rocked her pelvis into his, luring another euphoric surge of blood to his cock still pumping dutifully through her fluttering walls. “Oh shit, Scul-”

“...coming, Mulder…”

Within seconds, she was squeezing and pulsing around him, arching her back with a stifled whimper. That’s all it took for him to finally tumble over the ledge. He fisted his favorite v-slit skirt of hers with one last thrust and erupted inside her through a strangled cry muffled by fiery tendrils of hair. 

The ringing in his ears urged him to release his support on her thigh now limply draped over his forearm in order to hold her tight. Her heels clicked to the floor and she pulled his forehead down to hers. Mulder still hadn’t opened his eyes, but knew he didn’t need to with the weight of his whole world breathing within his hands. 

Scully sighed into his cheek and ran all five fingers through his hair—his favorite thing. Her palm caressed tenderly at his nape, then a small, purposeful kiss branded his jaw as she whispered, “The phone’s ringing.”

Mulder blinked and finally reacted, reaching over to grab the phone as he wordlessly discouraged Scully from buttoning up her blouse with a pout. 

“Mulder. Oh… okay, sir, I’ll be right up.” 

“Skinner?” she assumed correctly. The Brow communicating an _ ‘I told you so’ _ remark her lips hadn’t. Scully hung his Armani jacket out on a slender finger, which he saw was now sporting a size six heel print on the back. “His timing is impeccable.” 

“Could’ve been worse, I suppose,” he chuckled and snapped his belt back in place. “Sounded like he skipped his morning coffee, too. I might not come back unscathed.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Mulder could feel her eyes scanning him from head to toe as she smoothed her hair down. He watched Scully put herself back together so calmly, as if she weren’t just moaning his name while she milked him dry with her orgasm. It had him questioning if this off limits office tryst may have damaged their newly-found sexual relationship. 

Risking being caught by the wrong person was as dangerous to their partnership as it was thrilling. 

“Scully?” He reached out to her as she brushed by to use the restroom. 

“Mulder.” She shook her head with a knowing smile, her eyes drifting down somewhere far south of his. “No, we shouldn’t have… and I don’t regret a second.” 

—

Skinner slid the paper across his desk with a sigh, tapping at the word MANDATORY.

“Don’t look at me like that, agent, I’m not in the mood to argue what constitutes paranormal vs paranoia right now. I’ve been stuck in an all day budget meeting and I missed lunch. The only reason you’re standing here is because I got caught answering a call from the director while Arlene was in the restroom. Now, sign this so I can eat and you can get on with it, please,” he huffed. “Dammit, where’s my pen?” 

“Can I ask wh-”

“No, you cannot. There’s no getting out of it. You have not participated in the community service day mandated by the Bureau this year.”

Mulder cringed. “But what about-”

“Agent Scully completed her day by participating in the church food drive last month. You, Agent Mulder, have been assigned to aid the Psychiatric Wards field day at the hospital,” Skinner reiterated. “And don’t worry, I can assure you that you won’t be admitted this time.”

Mulder scoffed. “Wouldn’t want to make anyone here too happy, now would I?” 

Skinner ignored him as he searched his desktop for his pen and muttered, “That was my favorite ballpoint.”

Mulder reached into his pocket for the pen Scully had given him for Christmas, tossing it onto the desk. Then immediately regretted it when both he and Skinner watched in horror as what were unmistakably women’s panties skimmed across the oak surface along with it. 

A pregnant silence lingered around them.

With his eyes wide and jaw hanging open, Mulder froze. His hand hovered in mid-air as he stared at the tiny, black string of lace splayed out atop the paper still cinched between his bosses fingers. 

“Sir...” he croaked. Finally able to react, Mulder swiped the tiny pair of panties up, quickly fumbling them into his fist and stuffing them back into his pocket, stuttering, “We… I-”

“Save it, Mulder.” The redness of Skinner’s bald head was the only indication that his boss was at all embarrassed about having one of his agent’s lacy lingerie tossed at him. 

Mulder cleared his throat and hastily signed the document, unsure if he was glad Skinner seemed to assume they’d been torn off of Scully at that point or not. Of course, the clenched jaw and flared nostrils were non-verbal cues Mulder was quite familiar receiving from the AD: his boss was angry and he was royally screwed.

Mulder opened his mouth and was promptly cut off.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses! In fact, I don’t want to know anything about… _ that _. Got it?” 

“Yes, sir.” Mulder nodded, hoping that he nor Scully would be conveniently assigned to shit shoveling background checks again for this little mishap. “I’ll be sure to call the ward and get back to Scully then,” he assured, waving his pen while moving toward the door. “I mean, not like that. That’s not wh-”

Skinner’s hand sliced through the air, cutting off his ramble. “Christ, I get it,” he said, smirking with narrowing eyes. “Just… for the love of God, go wipe that lipstick off your front teeth, agent. Red isn’t your color.” 

Mulder felt a quip perched on his lips just begging to be volleyed back, but the penetrating glare from the man who’d kept his ass in the X Files office for all these years had him opening the door with a blush blooming instead. 

He swiped his tongue across his teeth and mumbled, “Noted.”

“And Mulder,” Skinner called, spinning his chair to face him head on. “You really are one lucky sonofabitch, you know that?” 

Mulder let a prideful grin take over at the subtle approval from his longtime boss and friend. “I remind myself of that fact every damn day, sir. Every single day.”

Mulder closed the door behind him and chuckled as he heard a muffled “_took them long enough_” drift through the wood. 

Mulder realized, as he happily rode the elevator back down to the basement with black lace in his pocket and his heart on his sleeve, that he’d do it all over again if only his Scully were right there beside him.

——

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and any feedback you may have left is always appreciated❤️


End file.
